Uta no Prince Sama Love Story
by Riren18
Summary: Hanya sekumpulan cerita cinta yang terasa manis dan pahit dari para karakter Uta no Prince sama. Warning: Gender bender, Romance, gak sesuai EYD, friendship, hurt/comfort, typo, and many more. Check it out minna!


"Masako, tolong dengarkan perkataan ayah baik-baik. Kamu akan ayah jodohkan dengan anak dari sahabat ayah. Nanti malam kita akan bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu dan keluarganya. Ayah harap kamu mau menerimanya."

"Jika hal itu membuat ayah bahagia maka Masako akan melakukannya. Masako percaya bahwa ayah telah memilihkan laki-laki yang baik untuk Masako."

"Ayah dan ibu bersyukur mempunyai putri sepertimu, Masako."

"Terima kasih, ayah."

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince sama bukan milik Riren. But the rival amd the lover is my original story.

Rate: T++

Pair : Hijirikawa Masako & Jinguji Ren

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, and friendship.

Warning: typo, adult scene, and many more.

.

.

.

.

JUST OUR LOVE STORY

RIREN18

.

.

.

.

Hijirikawa Masako, putri sulung dari keluarga bangsawan Hijirikawa yang terkenal akan budaya tradisional yang masih sangat kental. Masako, nama panggilan gadis itu. Masako terlahir sebagai perempuan yang banyak di berkahi. Wajahnya cantik dengan kulit seputih salju. Surai sewarna dalam samudera terlihat begitu lembut dan halus. Sepasang iris biru kehijauan menambah kecantikan pada dirinya. Belum lagi hidung mancung dan bibir tipis berwarna peach yang membuatnya tampak seperti bidadari. Selain fisiknya, Masako juga sangat baik sikapnya. Benar-benar seperti Yamato Nadeshiko. Belum lagi bakat menyanyi yang dia miliki dan kemampuannya bermain piano tak perlu di ragukan lagi. Banyak yang suka padanya tapi semua dia tolak secara halus karena sang ayah belum mengizinkannya untuk menjalani sebuah percintaan dengan seseorang. Masako adalah anak yang sangat penurut dan terlihat bahwa dia setuju saja dengan perjodohan yang di lakukan oleh ayahnya. Kini malam sudah tiba dan waktunya untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga calon tunangannya. Kini Masako tampil cantik dan anggun dalam kimono berwarna white cream bercorak bunga sakura dengan obi berwarna soft pink. Rambut sepinggangnya di gelung ke atas dan menyisakan sedikit rambut di kedua sisi wajahnya. Make up natural malah menambah kecantikan alaminya. Tak lama tamu yang di nantikan pun hadir. Setelah saling menyapa dan bersalaman, kini saatnya perkenalan kedua calon. Masako menunduk dengan sopan dan tidak berani menatap ke depan.

"Tuan Jinguji, perkenalkan ini Masako. Dia adalah putri sulung kami. Masako, ayo beri salam pada tuan Jinguji."

"Selamat malam tuan Jinguji. Suatu kehormatan dan senang bertemu dengan anda."

"Suatu kehormatan dan senang bertemu perempuan sepertimu, Masako. Anakku sungguh beruntung mendapatkan perempuan seperti Yamato Nadeshiko."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tuan Jinguji."

"Oh, ya, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada putra bungsu ku."

Tuan Jinguji menarik pelan seorang laki-laki muda untuk mendekat pada Masako. Ketika kedua saling bertatapan, keduanya terlihat terkejut, terlebih Masako. Sementara Masako terkejut, laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Masako saat melihat dirinya.

"Long time no see. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Masako."

Tanpa ragu Ren mencium punggung tangan kiri Masako di hadapan orang tua keduanya. Ayah dan ibu keduanya pun tampak agak bingung dengan ucapan Ren barusan. Sementara itu Masako merasa kesal setengah mati dalam hati ketika Ren mencium punggung tangannya.

"Ayah maafkan Ren apabila Ren lupa memberitahu ayah tentang Masako. Ayah, ibu, paman, dan juga bibi dulu aku dan Masako adalah teman satu kelas ketika di Saotome Academy dulu. Aku akui Masako sangat berbakat di bidang komposer dan pernah sekali aku berpasangan dengannya dan rasanya menyenangkan sekali karena bisa berduet dengan Masako. Iya kan, Masako?"

"Iya. Aku dan Ren pernah sekelas. Aku akui Ren juga hebat dalam bernyanyi."

"Wah... ternyata sudah saling kenal bahkan sudah akrab sekali. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan kaliam berdua."

"Menikah?dengan siapa ayah?"

"Tentu saja dengan Ren, putriku. Mulai hari ini kamu dan Ren resmi menjadi tunangan. Acara perayaannya akan di laksanakan 6 bulan lagi."

"Tuan dan nyonya Hijirikawa, bagaimana kalau kita memberikan mereka waktu untuk berdua saja?. Mungkin mereka ingin bernostalgia dan bisa lebih mengakrabkan diri."

"Ayah, paman, aku dan Masako akan pergi ke ruangan lain. Kami permisi dulu."

Ren pun menggenggam tangan Masako dengan lembut dan membawa Masako pergi keluar sambil berpegangan tangan. Masako pun meminta izin dengan suara yang halus dan sopan. Setelah beberapa langkah, segera Masako menepis tangan Ren dan tentu Ren tahu jika Masako akan bereaksi seperti ini.

"Jangan pegang-pegang. Kamu bukan siapa-siapaku."

"Mulai detik ini aku adalah tunanganmu nona Hijirikawa Masako."

"Dalam mimpimu, Jinguji. Jangan sok akrab denganku. Aku tak mau nama kecilku di sebut olehmu."

"Kenapa?apa ada yang salah, Masako?"

"Sudah ku bilang hentikan. Kamu ini bodoh ya?"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Masako. Oh, ya, aku baru tahu ternyata kamu pandai berakting ya. Ke mana perginya nona muda yang sopan dan lembut tadi ya?"

"Terserah. Aku mau ke tempat lain dan jangan ikuti aku."

"Tapi, aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu, calon istriku."

"Hentikan itu, Jinguji. Sampai kapan pun aku tak mau menjadi calon istrimu."

"Apa kau yakin?bagaimana dengan perasaan ayahmu?"

Masako terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ren barusan. Sebelumnya dia telah berjanji akan menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tapi, laki-laki yang di jodohkan dengannya itu Ren, laki-laki playboy yang mempunyai wajah tampan dan jago dalam musik sama seperti dirinya. Masako pun di landa kebingungan. Lalu, Masako pun mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Jinguji aku akan menyetujui perjodohan itu tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh yang jatuh cinta, baik kamu ataupun diriku sendiri. Kita hanya terlihat mesra dan bersama ketika di depan orang tua kita. Apa kamu keberatan dengan itu?"

"Apa kau yakin dengan syaratmu itu, Masako?"

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kamu takut, Jinguji?"

"Of course not. Aku terima syaratmu Masako."

"Oh, ya, satu lagi aku tidak mau kamu menyentuhku kecuali di depan orang tua kita."

"Aku mengerti, Masako."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku."

"Wakatta, hime sama."

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Ren hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Masako yang lucu dan menggemaskan dengan sifatnya yang agak tsundere. Bagi Ren, Masako sudah seperti adik perempuannya dan juga terlihat menarik sebagai seorang perempuan. Sebagai seorang perempuan, Masako di beri banyak kelebihan. Wajah yang cantik, pandai bermain piano, dan belum lagi tutur kata dan sikapnya sangat anggun dan sopan. Laki-laki mana pun akan tertarik padanya tapi Masako adalah tipe perempuan yang sulit untuk di taklukan. Ren masih ingat waktu dia dan Masako masih bersekolah dulu, banyak laki-laki yang mengungkapkan perasaan mereka pada Masato tapi semuanya berakhir dengan penolakan halus dari Masako. Jika boleh jujur, Ren pun tertarik dengan Masako tapi sikap Masako terhadapnya sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. Bersifat dan bersikap lebih sarkastik. Ren pun bertekad untuk mendapatkan hati Masako dan membuat Masako jatuh hati padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah 3 bulan berlalu, hubungan Ren dan Masako belum ada perubahan yang berarti. Ren pun merasa kesulitan mendapatkan hati Masako. Dari sekian banyak perempuan yang pernah dia dekati, hanya Masako lah yang paling susah untuk di taklukan. Sudah banyak cara di lakukan oleh Ren untuk membuat Masato bertekuk lutut padanya tapi hasilnya nihil semua. Namun, seorang Jinguji Ren tidak akan semudah itu menyerah untuk menaklukan hati seorang perempuan. Hari ini Ren pun bermaksud mengajak Masako untuk berkencan ke taman hiburan setelah melakukan fitting baju pernikahan mereka. Ren pun menelepon Masako.

"Hallo, Hijirikawa di sini."

"Hallo calon istriku. Pakai bahasa biasa saja, jangan terlalu formal."

"Oh ternyata kau, Jinguji. Ada urusan apa?"

"Ya ampun kamu ini to the point sekali. Tidak bisa apa bersikap manis sedikit padaku."

"Jika tidak ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan, aku akan putuskan sambungan."

"Wakatta...wakatta... do you remember today this time for fitting dress and tuxedo for our wedding reception?"

"Hari ini ya?. Aku hampir lupa. Baiklah nanti kita bertemu di butiknya saja."

"Aku sudah sampai di depan apartemenmu. Sekarang lebih baik kamu bersiap-siap."

"Baiklah. Tunggu 15 menit lagi, aku akan segera ke tempatmu."

"Ok. Dandan yang cantik ya, calon istriku."

"Siapa yang sudi."

Seketika sambungan terputus karena Masako segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya sementara Ren hanya mengeluarkan nafas panjang karena reaksi Masako yang tak pernah berubah padanya, tetap dingin dan jutek. Entah kapan Masako bisa bersikap manis dan ramah padanya. Setelah 15 menit berlalu, Masako pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil Ren. Masako tampil anggun dan cantik dalam balutan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna navy blue dengan aksen menumpuk yang di padu oleh sebuah white cardigan. Rambut lurus panjang yang biasa di gerainya kini di kepang membentuk seperti sebuah bando dan di tambah jepitan kecil berwarna putih di sisi kanan dan kiri. Make up natural membuat kecantikannya semakin bersinar. Jangan lupa sepasang wedges berwarna senada dengan gaunnya dan sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih gading tersampir di bahu kirinya. Ren pun di buat terpana sampai hampir tak berkedip sekian detik melihat Masako yang tampil agak berbeda dari biasanya, berdandan ala gadis zaman masa kini. Sementara Masako merasa risih dengan tatapan Ren padanya.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku dengan tatapan seperti itu?"

Ren terkesiap setelah Masako menegurnya dan sekaligus membuatnya salah tingkah. Tapi dengan segera Ren bersikap cool kembali.

"Maaf atas sikapku barusan. Aku hanya terpana dengan penampilanmu hari ini, Masako. Look so pretty and sweet."

Tak lupa sebuah wink di berikan Ren pada Masako dan hanya di balas sebuah tatapan tajam dari Masako dengan pipi merona. Reaksi Masako membuat Ren tersenyum simpul. Ternyata seorang Masako bisa tersipu ketika mendapat pujian dari seseorang. Setelah itu Ren segera melajukan mobilnya menuju butik.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya telah tiba di butik yang mereka tuju. Butiknya terlihat elegan dan berkesan kelas atas serta terlihat agak manis dan imut. Tak lama pemilik butik pun muncul.

"Welcome to Piyo Boutique, may i can help you?. Oh,my, are you Masako and Ren?"

"Don't tell me you... Natsuki?"

"Yes, is me, Natsuki. Long time no see Masako. You're so beautiful now and Ren you look so cool as usually."

"Thank you. Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi, Natsuki."

"Aku juga, Masako. Jangan bilang kalian berdua akan menikah. Apa aku benar?"

"Ya... kau benar, Natsuki. Aku dan Masako akan menikah 9 bulan lagi."

"Wah... selamat ya, Masako dan Ren. Aku harap semoga kalian selalu berbahagia."

"Terima kasih, Natsuki."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh, ya, Masako kamu mau gaunnya yang seperti apa?"

"Gaunnya ya?. Aku bingung, Natsuki. Bisakah kamu memberikan rekomendasi untukku?"

"Baiklah, sekarang kamu ikut aku ya, Masako. Ren juga."

Ren dan Masako pun segera mengganti pakaian mereka dengan baju pengantin. Ren telah selesai berganti pakaian dan segera melihat dirinya di cermin. Ren tampak tampan, seksi, dan elegan dalam balutan jas hitam, celana hitam berbahan sutera, dan kemeja putih yang dua kacing atasnya di biarkan tak terkancing. Sementara itu Masako belum juga selesai dengan fitting bajunya. Ren maklum karena Masako adalah perempuan. Tiba-tiba pintu butik terbuka, Ren pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seketika matanya membola melihat siapa yang datang begitupula mereka memberikan reaksi yang sama dengan Ren.

"Kau... Ren kan?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama tak bertemu kalian semua, rasanya rindu sekali terutama dengan kau, Ochibi chan."

"Siapa yang Ochibi, hah?"

"Tentu saja dirimu, Ku-ru-su Syo alias Ochibi."

"Cih... masih saja menyebalkan kau ini."

"Ne..ne... Ren kenapa kau ada di tempatnya Nat chan?"

"Jangan bilang kau..."

"Mau menikah dengan siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Cecil terjawab ketika sosok Masako keluar dengan sebuah gaun ala dewi yunani dengan aksen pita pada kedua bahunya yang panjangnya hingga menutupi kakinya. Rambutnya di biarkan tergerai tapu agak sedikit di ikal pada ujungnya dan memakai sebuah bando dengan hiasan berlian kecil yang memenuhi bando tersebut. Belum lagi make up dan sepasang heel berwarna putih yang senada dengan gaunnya. Seketika suasana menjadi diam dan sunyi. Seluruh laki-laki selain Natsuki menatap Masako dengan tatapan berbagai macam dan tidak berkedip terutama Ren yang kembali menunjukkan betapa terpesonanya dia pada Masako. Di lain sisi, Masako merasa sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran para sahabatnya ketika masih di sekolah dulu.

"Ternyata kalian semua sudah datang. Bagaimana Masako? Dia cantik dan manis bukan?"

Seketika semua terkesiap dan segera bersikap seperti biasanya. Tapi, sejujurnya mereka cukup kagum akan penampilan Masako sekarang. Tampak begitu cantik, berbeda dari biasanya.

"Jadi Ren akan menikah dengan Masa, ya?"

"Tepat sekali jawabanmu, Ikki."

"Kapan kalian berdua akan menikah?"

"9 bulan lagi dari sekarang. Aku harap kalian semua bisa datang ke acara pernikahanku."

"Tentu saja aku akan datang bersama yang lainnya karena kau dan Masako adalah teman kami. Aku turut bahagia dengan kabar gembira ini."

"Tapi sejak kapan kalian dekat dan sampai merencanakan pernikahan?. Setahu ku sejak dulu kalian berdua itu tidak pernah akur. Bukannya tidak senang tapi agak terasa aneh saja."

"Ya ampun ochibi chan jangan panggil aku Jinguji Ren apabila tidak bisa membuat seorang perempuan bertekuk lutut padaku. Masako pun telah jatuh cinta padaku yang tampan ini."

"Masako jangan mau menikah dengan laki-laki narsis dan genit macam Ren."

"Tenang saja Syo. Aku sudah punya cara tersendiri untuk membuat Ren tidak berani berbuat macam-macam."

Seketika ekspresi wajah Ren berubah dan membuat teman-temannya tertawa karena melihat ekspresi Ren yang lucu. Setelah itu mereka melakukan foto bersama dengan calon pengantin yang merupakan sahabat mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ren dan beberapa temannya masih sibuk berbincang-bincang, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Sementara Masako hanya duduk di ayunan panjang di teras belakang butik milik Natsuki. Dia hanya duduk sambil sedikit mengayunkan ayunan tersebut. Masako berpikir apakah menikah dengan Ren adalah keputusan yang tepat?. Masako tahu Ren adalah laki-laki yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik secara keturunan dan kualitasnya. Bagi Masako adalah hal yang sakral dan hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup serta menyatukan dua individu yang berbeda menjadi satu. Tentunya cinta berperan penting di dalamnya karena jika tidak maka tak akan berarti apa-apa. Menikah dengan seseorang tanpa mencintainya seperti tak ada bedanya dengan kehidupan sebelum menikah, tidak ada perubahan yang berarti. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dengan lembut dan ternyata yang menepuk bahunya adalah...

"Kenapa kau sendirian di sini, Hijirikawa san?"

"Karena di sana laki-laki semua, lebih baik aku menyendiri saja di sini."

"Souka. Bolehkah aku menemanimu di sini?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Ichinose."

"Terima kasih. Oh, ya, maaf sebelumnya, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu boleh. Tentang apa?"

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah?. Raut wajahmu berkata demikian meski tidak terlalu kentara."

Masako terkejut dengan ucapan Tokiya barusan dan rasanya Tokiya bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang. Tokiya benar, Masako sedang mendapat masalah dan belum menemukan jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalah yang dia hadapi sekarang.

"Jika tak keberatan untuk bercerita, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku dan semoga aku bisa memberikan saran padamu agar kau merasa lebih baik."

"Ichinose, jika kamu di tempatkan pada satu situasi di mana kamu tidak bisa memilih dan hanya bisa menurut dengan keadaan. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Tergantung situasinya, jika tidak membahayakan atau membuatku merasa terancam maka aku akan mengikutinya saja."

"Meski tak sesuai dengan kata hatimu?"

"Sekali aku tergantung dengan situasi dan keadaan, baik keadaan ku sendiri maupun keadaan sekitarku. Aku tidak mau ada yang merasa di rugikan atau kecewa dengan apa yang ku pilih. Meskipun pilihan tersebut tidak sesuai dengan kata hatiku tapi sekitar ku merasa senang maka aku akan turut merasa senang."

"Aku pun berpikiran sama denganmu tapi aku masih ragu karena suatu hal penting yang tak di paksakan."

"Aku mengerti, Hijirakawa san. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba belajar mencintai dia karena aku rasa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu, meskipun sifatnya seperti itu. Aku yakin segala bebanmu akan terangkat dan berakhir bahagia untuk semuanya, bukan?"

"Ya, tapi mencintai seseorang itu tidak mudah, Ichinose."

"Memang tidak mudah tapi jika kau mencoba belajar pasti terasa lebih mudah apabila perasaan keduanya sama dan saling terhubung."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba belajar mengerti dirinya dan mencintainya. Aku harap bisa mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia."

"Aku berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu bersamanya."

"Terima kasih Ichinose. Rasanya lebih ringan dari sebelumnya dan terima kasih sudah menjadi pendengar yang baik serta pemberi solusi yang bijak untukku."

"Sama-sama, Hijirikawa san. Jika ada masalah lagi, kau bisa bercerita lagi padaku karena kau adalah sahabatku. Ingat kau tak sendiri karena kau punya aku dan teman-teman yang lain. Jangan ragu untuk bercerita atau meminta apapun pada kami."

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku bersyukur bisa memiliki sahabat sepertimu dan yang lain."

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, ada sepasang mata memandang keduanya dengan tatapan tak suka dan perlahan api cemburu mulai hidup di dalam hati orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, rencana Ren membawa Masako ke taman hiburan gagal karena teman-teman mereka menahan mereka hingga menjelang malam. Setelah semuanya sudah beranjak pergi dari butik milik Natsuki, Ren dan Masako pun berpamitan pada Natsuki karena malam sudah tiba. Tapi, Ren berencana mengajak Masako dinner bersamanya di restoran favoritnya.

"Jinguji, ini bukan arah jalan pulang ke apartemenku."

"Memang bukan. Kita makan malam dulu, kau tak keberatan kan, Masako?"

"Baiklah. Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku."

"Suka-suka aku, dasar nona tsundere."

"Whatever and i'm not tsundere."

Ren pun tertawa renyah mendengar penolakan Masako atas perkataannya yang mengatakan dia adalah orang tsundere.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di restoran bergaya Eropa, keduanya langsung di sambut oleh seorang pelayan dan mengantarkan mereka berdua ke meja. Lalu mereka berdua mulai melihat daftar menu. Ketika Masako sedang melihat daftar menu, Ren pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku pesan beef steak with black paper sauce dan untuk nona itu chicken steak with garlic chili sauce. Untuk minumnya 2 gelas fruit mix punch. Oh, ya, untuk dessert nya kami pesan 2 porsi Gatteau Chocolatte."

"Understood. Please wait mister and lady. Pardon me."

Pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Seketika Masako melihat Ren dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kenapa kau yang memilih makanan untukku?. Aku kan ingin memilih sendiri apa yang ingin ku makan. Kau menyebalkan."

"Ckck. Tenang saja Masako, aku yakin kau akan menyukai makanan yang ku pesan tadi."

"Awas saja kalau tidak enak. Aku akan menghukummu, Jinguji."

"Menghukumku?. Kedengarannya menyenangkan tapi jika kebalikannya maka kau yang akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku, deal?"

Masako merasa mati kutu dan termakan ucapannya sendiri. Masako tak mau membayangkan apa yang akan Ren lakukan padanya. Tapi, jika dia menolak tantangan dari Ren maka Ren akan mengejeknya pengecut dan Masako paling tidak suka itu.

"Deal."

"Baiklah, lihat siapa yang akan menang nantinya."

Tak lama pesanan mereka datang. Aromanya sangat lezat dan menggiurkan hingga Masako merasa perutnya sedikit berbunyi karenanya. Ren dan Masako pun memulai acara makannya. Satu suapan pun masuk ke dalam mulut Masato. Rasanya empuk dari daging ayam serta bumbunya yang terasa pas dan begitu meresap membuat makanan tersebut terasa sangat enak dan belum lagi sausnya yang membuat cita rasanya semakin bertambah lezat. Tanpa Masako ketahui, Ren melihat perubahan ekspresi Masako yang tampak begitu menikmati makanan yang di makannya. Seringai kecil pun muncul di bibir tipis miliknya dan seketika dia memikirkan hukuman apa yang menarik untuk nona keras kepala dan tsundere seperti Masako...

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah membayar makanan keduanya pun keluar dari restoran dan berencana pulang. Ketika mulai memasuki mobil, Masako merasakan firasat yang tidak enak. Ya... Masako kalah taruhan dengan Ren dan entah apa yang di lakukan Ren padanya. Masako harap Ren tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Perlahan mobil Ren melaju membelah jalan raya. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada kesunyian di antara keduanya. Belum lagi kemacetan yang membuat keduanya harus bertahan lama di dalam mobil.

"Masako..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana masakan tadi?enak tidak rasanya?"

Masako terdiam. Tidak langsung menjawab dan kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, memandang sepasang sepatunya di bawah sana. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terbit di wajah tampan si bungsu keluarga Jinguji.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Baiklah, kau menang. Tapi, jangan yang aneh-aneh hukumannya."

"Wow, sudah siap mendapat hukuman ternyata, dasar nona nakal."

"Cih... dasar kau laki-laki playboy mesum."

"Baiklah. Aku punya hukuman untukmu dan kamu harus menerima dan melakukannya dengan sepenuh hati dan tidak ada penolakkan darimu."

"Baiklah aku terima."

Tiba-tiba Ren mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung jaket yang di pakainya. Ren menarik pelan tangan kiri Masako dan perlahan dia memakaikan sesuatu pada jemari Masako.

"Mulai sekarang mohon jaga cincin ini dengan baik-baik. Jangan pernah menghilangkannya karena di situ tersimpan cintaku untukmu, Masako, calon istriku. Aku mohon padamu, maukah mulai sekarang kamu belajar mencintaiku?. Aku mencintaimu, Masako. Tulus dan murni. Aku harap kamu juga mencintaiku, Masako."

Seketika kondisi di dalam mobil tersebut terasa penuh warna pink. Degup jantung Masako meningkat beberapa kali lipat. Rona merah di pipi mulai terlihat. Kedua bola mata birunya pun membola dengan sarat terkejut atas ucapan Ren yang terasa sangat berbeda daru biasanya. Membuat seluruh badan Masako merasa merinding dingin. Setelah menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya, Masako menjawab pertanyaan Ren barusan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba belajar mencintaimu, Ren. Aku harap kamu bisa memegang teguh janjimu dan jangan buatku kecewa."

"Aku berjanji akan setia padamu. Terima kasih Masako. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Ren pun perlahan membawa tubuh Masako ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan penuh sayang. Sementara Masako agak terkejut pada awalnya tapi perlahan membalas pelukan Ren dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada punggung Ren.

Cerita cinta keduanya belum berakhir karena ini barulah awalnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan cerita keduanya?. Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

Author Note:

Hai hai minna kembali lagi dengan author paling kece #plak. Pokoknya kembali lagi dengan Riren hohoho. Entah udah berapa banyak cerita yang Riren buat tapi kali ini Riren mencoba membuat cerita di mana salah satu karakter Riren buat jadi perempuan alias gender bender. Riren memilih Masato sebagai karakter yang di rubah gendernya karena wajahnya Masato memang cantik meskipun dia cowok. Jujur aja Riren agak iri dengan Masato T_T #ok abaikan. Inspirasi ceritanya muncul secara tiba-tiba ketika Riren sedang menghadapi UAS dan segera Riren mencatatnya. Untuk kelanjutan ceritanya mungkin agak lama karena Riren masih dalam masa UAS dan agak susah untuk membagi waktu. Terima kasih untuk para reader yang setia membaca cerita Riren yang masih abal-abal ini. Riren harap semoga ke depannya Riren bisa menulis lebih baik lagi dari sebelumnya. Akhir kata Riren ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi dan mohon untuk review nya minna san!


End file.
